Fehleinschätzung
by SaJuMA
Summary: New Moon, Kapitel 18, aus Rosalies Sicht: das Telefongespräch zwischen Alice und Rose. Ein weiteres Outtake von Stephenie Meyers Homepage. Lest zuerst das Outtake aus Edwards Sicht!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2006)  
**

* * *

**Da ich bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme (eine überzeugte Rosalie-Hasserin anscheinend gg) nur Zusagen bekommen habe, hab ich mich natürlich dem Willen der Mehrheit gebeugt ;) und hier ist es:**

**Wieder ein Outtake von Stephenie Meyers Homepage**** – wieder aus New Moon****.**

**Das Telefongespräch zwischen Alice und Rosalie in Kapitel 18 von New Moon (Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde) und ein paar Gedanken von Rosalie davor.**

**_ACHTUNG:_**

**Dies spielt NACHDEM Rosalie Edward angerufen hat, also sollte man diese Übersetzung von mir zuerst gelesen haben ;) – wers noch nicht gelesen hat – ihr findet das E/R Telefonat auf meiner Seite als eigene Story.**

**-- Danke as usual an meine liebe Beta-Leserin majan25 :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fehleinschätzung**

Der winzige Hauch eines Geräusches – nicht hier, ein paar hundert Meter nördlich – ließ mich zusammenfahren. Meine Hand umklammerte automatisch das Telefon, dadurch klappte ich es zu und verbarg es gleichzeitig.

Ich warf meine Haare über die Schulter zurück und erhaschte durch die großen Fenster einen Blick auf den Wald. Der Tag war dämmrig, bewölkt; mein eigenes Spiegelbild war heller als die Bäume und Wolken. Ich starrte in meine großen, erschrockenen Augen, meine nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel, die kleine senkrechte Falte zwischen meinen Augenbrauen ...

Ich warf mir selbst einen bösen Blick zu und ersetzte meinen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem von Verachtung. Attraktiver Verachtung.

Abwesend bemerkte ich, wie gut der leidenschaftliche Ausdruck zu meinem Gesicht passte, er bildete einen hübschen Kontrast zum freundlichen Gold meiner dichten Locken. Gleichzeitig schweiften meine Augen über den leeren Wald von Alaska und ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass ich noch immer alleine war. Das Geräusch war nichts gewesen – nur ein Vogel oder ein Lufthauch.

Ich musste nicht erleichtert sein, sagte ich mir selbst. Und mich genauso wenig schuldig fühlen. Ich hatte nichts Falsches getan.

Planten die anderen, Edward niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen? Ihn für immer vor sich hinbrüten zu lassen, in scheußlichen Slums, während Esme trauerte und Carlisle jede seiner Entscheidungen hinterfragte und Emmetts angeborene Fröhlichkeit sich vor Einsamkeit langsam in Luft auflöste?

Wie konnte das fair sein?

Außerdem konnte man vor Edward auf lange Sicht keine Geheimnisse haben. Früher oder später hätte er uns gefunden, wäre aus irgendeinem Grund gekommen, um mit Alice oder Carlisle zu sprechen, und dann hätte er die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Hätte er uns dafür gedankt, dass wir durch unser Schweigen gelogen hatten? Wohl kaum. Edward musste immer alles wissen; er lebte für diese Art von Allwissenheit. Er hätte einen furchtbaren Wutanfall bekommen und es wäre noch schlimmer geworden durch die Tatsache, dass wir Bellas Tod vor ihm verheimlicht hatten.

Wenn er sich beruhigt und diesen ganzen Schlamassel hinter sich gelassen hatte, würde er mir wahrscheinlich dafür danken, dass ich diejenige gewesen war, die mutig genug war, um ehrlich mit ihm zu sein.

Viele Meilen entfernt kreischte ein Habicht; das Geräusch ließ mich zusammenfahren und nochmals das Fenster überprüfen. Auf meinem Gesicht befand sich derselbe schuldbewusste Ausdruck wie zuvor und ich warf mir selbst einen finsteren Blick zu.

Na gut, dann hatte ich eben eigene Hintergedanken. War es so schlimm, dass ich wollte, dass meine Familie wieder zusammen war? War es so selbstsüchtig, den täglichen Frieden zu vermissen, das dem zugrundeliegende liegende Glück, das ich für selbstverständlich erachtet hatte, das Glück, das, so schien es, Edward bei seiner Flucht mit sich genommen hatte?

Ich wollte bloß, dass die Dinge wieder so waren wie zuvor. War das falsch? Es schien mir nicht so schrecklich zu sein. Schließlich hatte ich es nicht nur für mich selbst getan, sondern für alle. Esme und Carlisle und Emmett.

Nicht so sehr für Alice, obwohl ich angenommen hätte ... Aber Alice war so sicher gewesen, dass die Sache am Ende gut ausgehen würde – dass Edward unfähig sein würde, sich von seiner kleinen Menschenfreundin fernzuhalten – dass sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu trauern. Alice hatte immer in einer anderen Welt gehandelt als der Rest von uns, eingeschlossen in ihrer sich dauernd verändernden Realität. Da Edward der Einzige war, der an dieser Realität teilhaben konnte, hatte ich gedacht, dass ihr seine Abwesenheit mehr zu schaffen machen würde. Aber sie war sich wie immer sicher, lebte voraus, ihr Verstand in einer Zeit, die ihr Körper noch nicht erreicht hatte. Immer so ruhig.

Sie war jedoch völlig außer sich gewesen, als sie Bella springen gesehen hatte ...

War ich zu ungeduldig gewesen? Hatte ich zu früh gehandelt?

Ich konnte genauso gut ehrlich mit mir selbst sein, denn Edward würde jede einzelne Kleinigkeit meiner Entscheidung sehen, sobald er nach Hause kam. Ich konnte genauso gut meinen niederen Beweggründe ins Auge sehen, sie jetzt gleich akzeptieren.

Ja, ich war eifersüchtig darauf, wie Alice gegenüber Bella empfand. Wäre Alice sofort so unbedacht losgerannt, so voller Panik, wenn _ich_ es gewesen wäre, die sie von einer Klippe springen gesehen hatte? Musste sie dieses gewöhnliche Menschenmädchen um soviel mehr lieben als mich?

Aber diese Eifersucht war nur eine kleine Sache. Sie mochte meine Entscheidung beschleunigt haben, aber sie hatte sie nicht kontrolliert. Ich hätte Edward auf jeden Fall angerufen. Ich war mir sicher, er zog meine schonungslose Ehrlichkeit dem Schwindel der Anderen vor. Ihre Freundlichkeit war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt: Edward wäre irgendwann doch nach Hause gekommen.

Und nun konnte er früher nach Hause kommen.

Es war nicht nur die Zufriedenheit meiner Familie, die ich vermisste.

Auch Edward vermisste ich ehrlich. Ich vermisste seine schneidenden kleinen Bemerkungen, den beißenden Witz, der mehr mit meinem eigenen finsteren Humor harmonierte als Emmetts sonnige, lustige Art. Ich vermisste die Musik – seine Stereoanlage, aus der seine neueste Indie-Entdeckung plärrte und das Klavier, zu hören, wie Edward seine normalerweise verborgenen Gedanken offen legte, indem er sie in seine Lieder hineinwob. Ich vermisste, wie er in der Garage neben mir summte, während wir die Autos auffrisierten, die einzige Gelegenheit bei der wir perfekt harmonierten.

Ich vermisste meinen Bruder. Sicher würde er mich nicht zu harsch verurteilen, wenn er diese Tatsache in meinen Gedanken sah.

Es würde für eine Weile unbehaglich sein, das wusste ich. Aber je früher er nach Hause kam, desto früher konnte alles wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen ...

Ich durchsuchte mein Gemüt nach einer Art Betrübnis wegen Bella und war erfreut festzustellen, dass ich das Mädchen in der Tat betrauerte. Ein bisschen. Soviel zumindest: sie hatte Edward auf eine Art und Weise glücklich gemacht, wie ich es noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie auch verursacht, dass er sich schrecklicher fühlte als je zuvor in dem ganzen Jahrhundert seines Lebens. Aber ich würde den Frieden vermissen, den sie ihm in diesen wenigen kurzen Monaten gebracht hatte. Ich konnte ihren Verlust aufrichtig bedauern.

* * *

**Dies war der erste Teil, der zweite ist ca. genauso lang und den kriegt ihr sobald ich mich vom gestrigen Feiern erholt habe .. hab nur gedacht ich poste schnell die zwei Kapitel und dann pflege ich weiter die Nachwirkungen der vergangenen Nacht :)**

**Die Prüfungen sind also geschafft (ob bestanden ist wieder eine andere Frage...das wird sich in 2-3 Wochen zeigen *angst*) und ihr habt auch was davon gehabt! :D**

**Ich hab jetzt Sommerferien (HURAAA), ich bin mir aber sicher, das ich genug Zeit finden werde, jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu übersetzen, also könnt ihr euch auf viele neue Kapitel freuen.**

**Reviews!! Dankeschön .**

***holtsicheinAspirinundgehtwiederinsBett***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2006)**

* * *

**Sorry für die Verspätung, kommen wir nun zum zweiten Teil (und damit endlich auch zum eigentlichen Telefongespräch).**

**Dankeschön an ****majan25****fürs Betalesn! **

**Danke wieder mal an ****tamsy,**** die für mich die deutsche Übersetzung von Alices Text rausgesucht hat!**

**

* * *

**

Ich fühlte mich besser, selbstgefällig, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde. Ich lächelte mein Gesicht im Fenster an, das von meinen goldenen Haaren und den roten Zedernwänden in Tanyas langgezogenem, gemütlichem Wohnzimmer eingerahmt wurde und genoss die Aussicht. Wenn ich lächelte, gab es auf dem gesamten Planeten keine Frau und keinen Mann, sterblich oder unsterblich, die in Bezug auf meine Schönheit mit mir mithalten konnten. Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke. Vielleicht war ich nicht die einfachste Person, mit der man zusammenleben konnte. Vielleicht war ich oberflächlich und selbstsüchtig. Vielleicht hätte ich einen besseren Charakter gehabt, wenn ich mit einem unscheinbaren Gesicht und langweiligen Körper geboren worden wäre. Vielleicht wäre ich so glücklicher gewesen. Aber das war unmöglich zu beweisen. Ich hatte meine Schönheit, sie war etwas, auf das ich zählen konnte.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Das Telefon läutete und ich umklammerte automatisch mein Handy obwohl das Geräusch aus dem Haus und nicht aus meiner Faust kam.

Ich wusste sofort, dass es Edward war. Er rief an, um die Informationen, die ich ihm gegeben hatte, zu überprüfen. Er vertraute mir nicht. Er hielt mich anscheinend für grausam genug, aus dieser Sache einen Witz zu machen. Ich zog ein finsteres Gesicht, als ich in die Küche huschte, um Tanyas Telefon abzunehmen. Das Telefon befand sich ganz am Ende der langen Kücheninsel. Ich erreichte es, bevor das erste Läuten geendet hatte und drehte mich um, sodass ich zur Terrassentür hinaussah, während ich den Anruf entgegennahm. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich wusste, dass ich nach Jasper und Emmett Ausschau hielt, die jeden Moment zurückkehren mussten. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich mit Edward reden hörten. Sie würden wütend sein ...

„Ja?", forderte ich.

"Rose, ich muss auf der _Stelle_ mit Carlisle sprechen", schnauzte mich Alice an.

„Oh, Alice! Carlisle ist auf der Jagd. Was– ?"  
"Gut, sobald er zurück ist."

„Um was geht es? Ich kann ihn sofort suchen und ihm sagen, er soll dich anrufen–"

„Nein," unterbrach mich Alice wieder, „dann bin ich im Flugzeug. Sag mal, hast du was von Edward gehört?"

Es war komisch, wie es mir den Magen verdrehte, wie er tiefer zu sinken schien. Das Gefühl brachte ein merkwürdiges Déjà-vu mit sich, den leisen Hauch einer lange verlorenen menschlichen Erinnerung. Übelkeit ...

„Nun … ja, Alice ... Um ehrlich zu sein ... Ich habe mit Edward gesprochen. Gerade vor ein paar Minuten."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, zu behaupten, dass Edward mich angerufen hatte, nur ein beiläufiger Zufall. Aber natürlich hatte es keinen Sinn, zu lügen. Edward würde mir schon genug Mühe machen, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich weiterhin auf merkwürdige Art und Weise, aber ich ignorierte es. Ich entschied mich, wütend zu sein. Alice sollte mich nicht so anschnauzen. Edward wollte keine Lügen, er wollte die Wahrheit hören. Er würde mir in dieser Hinsicht zustimmen, wenn er nach Hause kam.

„Du und Carlisle hattet Unrecht", sagte ich. „Edward würde es nicht sehr schätzen, wenn man ihn anlügen würde. Er würde die Wahrheit wollen. Er wollte sie. Also gab ich sie ihm. Ich habe ihn angerufen ... Ich habe ihn sehr oft angerufen", gab ich zu. „Bis er abgehoben hat. Eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen wäre ... falsch gewesen."

"Warum?", stieß Alice hervor. "_Warum_ in aller Welt hast du das getan, Rosalie?"  
"Weil je früher er über das hier hinwegkommt, desto früher können die Dinge wieder normal laufen. Es wäre mit der Zeit nicht einfacher geworden, also warum sollten wir es aufschieben? Die Zeit wird nichts verändern. Bella ist tot. Edward wird trauern und dann wird er darüber hinwegkommen. Besser, er fängt jetzt damit an, als später."

„Tja, da liegst du aber zweimal daneben, Rosalie, das macht es etwas  
schwierig, oder?", fragte Alice in einem grimmigen, erbitterten Ton.

Zweimal daneben? Ich blinzelte heftig und versuchte zu verstehen.

„Bella ist noch am Leben?", flüsterte ich und glaubte die Worte nicht. Ich versuchte nur klarzustellen, auf welche beiden Male sich Alice bezog.

„Ja, genau. Sie ist wohlauf –"

„Wohlauf? Du hast gesehen, wie sie von einer Klippe springt!"

„Ich hatte mich geirrt."

Die Worte klangen so merkwürdig aus Alices Mund. Alice, die nie falsch lag, die nie von etwas überrascht wurde ...

„Wie?", flüsterte ich.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Alice hatte sich geirrt. Bella war am Leben. Und ich hatte ihm gesagt ...

„Na ja, da hast du aber ein ganz schönes Durcheinander angerichtet", knurrte ich und war nicht mehr länger bekümmert sondern vorwurfsvoll. „Edward wird fuchsteufelswild sein, wenn er nach Hause kommt."

„Aber auch was das angeht, irrst du," sagte Alice. Ich hörte, dass sie es zwischen den Zähnen hervorpresste. „Deshalb rufe ich an ..."

„Irre mich bezüglich was? Dass Edward nach Hause kommt? Natürlich wird er das.", lachte ich spöttisch. „Was? Glaubst du er macht Einen auf Romeo? Ha! Wie irgend so ein dummer, romantischer–"

„Ja", zischte Alice, und ihre Stimme klang eiskalt, „Genau das habe ich gesehen."

Meine Knie fühlten sich ob der völligen Sicherheit ihrer Worte merkwürdig wackelig an. Ich nützte einen der Balken aus Zedernholz um mich abzustützen – Stütze, die mein Körper, der so hart war wie ein Diamant, eigentlich nicht nötig haben konnte. „Nein. So dumm ist er nicht. Ihm – ihm muss doch klar sein, dass–"

Aber ich konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn ich konnte es in meinem Kopf sehen, meine eigene Vision. Eine undenkbare Vision meines Lebens gemäß dem Fall, dass Emmett aus irgendeinem Grund aufhören würde zu existieren. Ich schrak zurück vor dem Grauen dieser Vorstellung.

Nein – das konnte man nicht vergleichen. Bella war nur ein Mensch. Edward wollte nicht, dass sie unsterblich wurde, also war es nicht dasselbe. Edward konnte nicht dasselbe empfinden!

„Ich – ich hab es doch nicht _so_ gemeint, Alice! Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er nach Hause kommt!" Meine Stimme klang beinahe wie ein Heulen.

"Dafür ist es ein wenig zu spät, Rose", sagte Alice, härter und kälter als zuvor. „Spar dir deine Reue für jemanden auf, der dir Glauben schenkt."

Man hörte ein Klicken und dann das Freizeichen.

„Nein", flüsterte ich. Ich schüttelte für einen Augenblick langsam meinen Kopf. „Edward muss nach Hause kommen."

Ich starrte mein Gesicht im Glas der Terrassentür an, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr erkennen. Es war nur ein verwischter, formloser Fleck aus Weiß und Gold.

Und dann, durch den Fleck hindurch, weit entfernt in den Wäldern, schwankte ein Baum unregelmäßig, nicht im Takt mit dem Rest des Waldes. Emmett.

Ich riss die Tür auf. Sie krachte laut gegen die Wand, aber das Geräusch lag bereits weit hinter mir, als ich ins Grüne hinausschoss.

„Emmett!" schrie ich. „Emmett, _Hilfe_!"

* * *

**wooaaah. Dramatisch, stimmt's? hehehe.. Aber ich finde, man versteht Rosalie jetzt ein bisschen besser. Man muss sie nicht mögen - aber man weiß zumindest mal, wie sie denkt und das ist doch ziemlich interessant :)  
**

**Leider ist auch dieses Outtake wieder sehr kurz.. Ich hab mir jetzt die anderen auf ihrer Homepage verfügbaren Dateien angesehen und zur Zeit sonst nichts gefunden was ich noch übersetzen würde... Die meisten sind kurz und schlecht geschrieben (deshalb sind sie auch nicht im Buch – sie wurden von SM oder ihren Lektoren aus der Endfassung genommen), das einzige was halbwegs normal ist, ist ein seeeeehr langes Outtake aus JACOBs Sicht, kA ob das überhaupt jemanden interessieren würde? (Es ist aus Twilight bzw. auch New Moon) Wenn ich das mache, dann vielleicht irgendwann später mal.. Das ist auch in einem ganz anderen Stil geschrieben als alles andere von ihr. **

**Reviews bitte!**


End file.
